Киркволл
} |Название = Киркволл |Геральдика = Герб_Киркволла.png |Изображение = Концепт-арт Киркволла.jpg |Тип = Город |Местонахождение = Вольная Марка |Районы = Верхний город Нижний город Клоака Казематы Порт |Жители = Люди, Эльфы, Гномы |Правители = 22px Марлоу Думар 22pxХоук (опционально) 22px Бран Варрик Тетрас |Появления = Dragon Age II}}Киркволл (англ. Kirkwall) также известный как Город Цепей (англ. City of Chains) — крупный прибрежный полис Вольной Марки, возведенный в скалах величественных гор Виммарк к востоку от леса Планасен у Недремлющего моря Расположенный в самой узкой его части, город является вратами морского торгового пути к центру континента и обратно. Хоук, как известно, стал(а) Защитником(цей) Киркволла. Описание 273px|thumb|Около трети зданий Киркволла высечены прямо в скалах гор Виммарк. Каменные строения здесь являются нормойНепростое прошлое Киркволла забыть не так-то легко, поскольку следы его встречаются во многих уголках каменного города. С корабля, подходящего к местному порту, виден один из символов города – громадная черная стена. Её можно различить за много миль. В камне высечены жуткие изображения покровителей города – Древних Богов. С прошествием лет Церковь стерла со скальной стены многие лики этих нечестивых стражей, однако пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем это дело удастся довести до конца. В той же скале прорублен канал, по которому корабли подходят к городу. По обе стороны от канала высятся две внушительные статуи – "Киркволлские близнецы", две бронзовые фигуры плачущих мужчин. У этих статуй есть вполне практическое предназначение. Киркволл расположен в самой узкой части Недремлющего моря, и между статуями и маяком можно протянуть массивную цепь, перекрывающую весь фарватер. Эта петля на шее морской торговли всегда ревностно охранялась правителями Киркволла, поскольку дает возможность успешно выкачивать из моря налоги, пошлины и поборы. Город занимает выгодное положение на Недремлющем море, однако в нём по-прежнему много обветшалых областей. Хотя Церковь и Крепость наместника видны в городе почти отовсюду, легко заблудиться во дворах гномов, а бродячие банды грабят тех, кто гуляет в Нижнем городе без надежного путеводителя или карты. Все заволакивает дым литейных мастерских. Очистить местный воздух способен только холодный зимний шторм, однако нельзя сказать, что ледяной ветер, воющий над зевами старинных шахт, приносит местным жителям облегчение. Время от времени из этих шахт, уходящих в Клоаку, вырываются клубы отвратительных испарений, известных как удушливый газ. Довольно часто случается обнаружить целый трущобный поселок, который в разгар повседневной суеты погиб от удушья. Недалеко от Киркволла в горах по-прежнему есть заброшенные остатки карьеров, в которых содержали рабов. В некоторых из них обитают их духи, цепляющиеся за воспоминания о давних пытках. Получается, что Киркволл до сих пор походит на себя в прошлом; обездоленные алчно борются с бедностью и теми, кто их угнетает. Власть Киркволл управляется наместником (виконтом) со времён орлесианской оккупации. Наместник независим лишь формально. Попытка предыдущего правителя Перрина Тренхолда выдворить храмовников из города оказалась тщетной. Вместе с тем она оказала значительное влияние как на следующего наместника, Марлоу Думара, так и на весь город. В случае, если наместник умирает, не оставив наследника, объявляется сбор знати Киркволла и выборы среди них нового правителя. 'Известные правители города:' — первый Наместник Киркволла, орлесианец, возглавивший освобождение города от кунари. 22px Отвага Тренхолд — занял пост Наместника Киркволла в начале Века Дракона. — сын Отваги, попытавшийся выдворить храмовников из Киркволла и свергнутый ими в 9:21 году Века Дракона. — правитель Киркволла с 9:21 по 9:34 Века Дракона; убит при нападении кунари на город. — может стать Наместником, если встанет на сторону храмовников во время конфронтации с Мередит. — преемник Марлоу Думара или Хоук(а). — Наместник Киркволла с 9:44 Дракона по настоящее время. История Эмериус Некогда Киркволл был границей Империи Тевинтер. В то время он носил имя Эмериус, в честь основателя, магистра Эмериуса Крайвана, и был площадкой для работорговли. Это был всего лишь небольшой форпост на самом краю владений Империи. После того как в Минратосе из-за восстания рабов чуть не дотла сгорел храм, было решено удалить центр работорговли от густонаселенных частей Империи. Не исключено, что данный повод преувеличен, поскольку как раз в то время известный архонт Ванариус Иссар чудом избежал смерти от рук эльфа-раба. Поскольку оплот работорговли должен был принести невообразимые богатства, соревнование между городами-конкурентами длилось более двадцати лет, вылившись в кровавую бойню в приграничном районе, на надежном расстоянии от глаз архонта. Магистр за магистром прибегал к военной силе – как правило, в виде мелких армий из рабов и наемников. В этих боях погибла примерно половина рабов, когда наконец был выбран Эмериус, благодаря женитьбе сына Крайвана на дочери архонта. Лишь за какие-то десять лет на скалах, где сейчас стоит Киркволл, была возведена мощная крепость. Предполагаемое количество рабов, проживавших в городе тогда, было около миллиона. Похищенные из эльфийских земель либо привезенные из-за моря, рабы эти служили неутолимой жажде Империи к расширению своих пределов. Они добывали агат для могучих храмов Минратоса и камень и сталь для всего Тевинтера, трудились и умирали в огромных литейных и карьерах. Семейство Крайванов покровительствовало следующим трем архонтам и активно способствовало продлению Имперского тракта в Ферелденскую долину. Этот шаг стоил Империи политического влияния из-за сопротивления племен аламарри. :«В свои лучшие времена», – пишет Дженитиви в своей книге «Город Цепей», – «Эмериус был жемчужиной, достойной сравнения с самыми могущественными городами Империи и величайшими центрами цивилизации за пределами Тевинтера». Восстание рабов Город освободился от хватки Тевинтера вскоре после Первого Мора и последовавшего за ним вторжения варваров. Так как силы Империи были направлены на восстановление, внимание к границам ослабло. Множество отдаленных поселений в землях, именуемых ныне Вольной Маркой, оказались отрезанными от центра власти. Многие завоеватели пытались объединить эти поселения в королевство, но сопротивление было серьезным. Эмериус продержался почти целый век, пока в -25 году Древней эры не вспыхнуло восстание рабов. Это было далеко не первое восстание в Эмериусе, но нас ей раз оно увенчалось успехом. Городскому гарнизону было не впервой подавлять перевороты. Даже во времена Андрасте новый режим не протянул и десятка лет. Работорговля процветала, несмотря на уменьшение Империи. Через Недремлющее море перевозили все больше, а Эмериус, благодаря расположению в самой узкой части моря, становился стратегически важным местом. В какой-то момент раб-аламарри по имени Радун обрел известность и потребовал от хозяев улучшить условия для рабов. Он имел такое влияние, что магистры побоялись его трогать. Поскольку требования становились все более и более странными, правители, в конце концов, отравили Радуна. В гневе толпа его единомышленников ворвалась в Казематы и была истреблена, что привело к кровавому восстанию, продлившемуся целый год. Поселение сгорело, а богатый Верхний город был разграблен. Магистры были повешены перед ликующей толпой. Город переименовали в Киркволл в честь его скал: "керк" означает черный цвет. После обретения независимости полис стал известен благодаря постоянной смене правителей — военачальники смещали друг друга почти также часто, как меняются времена года. Больше десятка лет новый город страдал от анархии. Пока не были заделаны повреждения стен, он был легкой добычей для захватчиков и на протяжении грядущих веков неоднократно менял хозяев. Как ни парадоксально, но с восстанием эпоха независимости кончилась. Первое нападение кунари Новым потрясением для Киркволла стало нападение Кунари. Они атаковали город в 7:56 году Века Бурь во время последнего из Новых Священных Походов. Объединившись, народы Тедаса пытались выгнать кунари с северных земель раз и навсегда. Армии кунари отступали. Отчаянно рискуя, их флот обогнул побережье Амарантайна и высадил большое войско возле Оствика, одного из городов Вольной Марки. Кунари собирались захватить Старкхевен и Киркволл: первый – чтобы перекрыть дорогу на север, а второй – чтобы закрыть морской путь кораблям, идущим по Недремлющему морю из Орлея, отрезав, таким образом, пути снабжения для армий, штурмующих Ривейн. Атака на Старкхевен в конечном итоге провалилась. В случае же Киркволла их ожидал успех. Во время осады города, в знаменитой полночной атаке, кунари сделали исключительный ход, использовав саирабазов. Стены были обрушены, и город захвачен. Следующие четыре года Киркволл переживал самую тяжелую оккупацию в истории. К старым шрамам народа, который провел века закованным в цепи, при абсолютном правлении кунари добавились новые. Они силой обращали граждан Киркволла в Кун, и город снова стал играть роль центра рабского труда. Записей с того времени осталось немного. Лишь после освобождения города открылись деяния кунари – дети, отнятые от родителей, жестокие трудовые лагеря. :«Ирония в том, что старые рабовладельческие кварталы Нижнего города, сохранившиеся века спустя, предоставляли идеальную возможность контролировать жителей», – так описывает оккупацию брат Дженитиви. Во всяком случае, период, когда кунари занимали Киркволл, был коротким. Через четыре года после захвата в город вошли орлейские войска и отбили его. Сэр Мишель де Лафай, шевалье, возглавлявший освободителей, в 7:60 году Века Бурь был провозглашен первым наместником города, напрямую подчинявшимся императору. :«Киркволл полон людей с пустыми глазами. У них из головы словно изгнали все собственные мысли», - писал он. Мишель де Лафай положил немало сил тому, чтобы устранить влияние чуждой религии. Его род пользовался в городе уважением, поэтому в 8:05 Благословенного века, когда город, наконец, восстал против орлейского правления, титул "наместник" был сохранен, несмотря на его происхождение. Век Дракона Семейство Тренхольдов начало свое печально известное правление на самой заре Века Дракона менее чем через неделю после того, как Мэрик Тейрин отвоевал ферелденский престол у Орлея. Поскольку сразу за этим последовала гражданская война в Антиве, печально известная "эпоха Трех Королев", и переворот в империи Тевинтер, многие решили, что Век Дракона ознаменуется катастрофическими переменами. Суждение это, возможно, было поспешно, но для Киркволла сбылось полностью. Наместник Отвага Тренхолд оказался жестким правителем, а его сын Перрин, сменивший отца в 9:14 века Дракона, даже превзошел отца. Налоги скудели, и Перин, протянув цепи между статуй-"близнецов" в порту города, блокировал свободный проход судов через пролив Недремлющего Моря и установил высокие торговые пошлины для орлесианских кораблей. Впервые Церкви пришлось надавить на наместника с помощью храмовников. До того храмовники ни в чем не препятствовали Тренхолдам, хотя и могли, будучи самой крупной армией в Киркволле. Единственный письменный комментарий на эту тему содержится в письме рыцаря-командора Гильяна Верховной Жрице: :«Не наше дело вмешиваться в политику. Наш долг – хранить горожан от магов, а не от себя самих». Жрица, будучи дружна с императором Флорианом, явно не разделяла это мнение. В ответ наместник Перрин собрал армию наемников, выбрав силовое решение конфликта с храмовниками. Казематы были взяты штурмом, а рыцарь-командор Гильян повешен. Вспыхнули ожесточенные бои, и, в конце концов, Перрин был арестован, а его род отстранен от правления. Храмовников, которых возглавляла Мередит Станнард, теперь почитали за героев. Хотя они и пытались остаться в стороне от киркволлской политики, она сама не оставила их в покое. В 9:21 Века Дракона рыцарь-командор Мередит назначила новым наместником лорда Марлоу Думара. Сама Мередит с тех самых пор играла значительную роль в управлении городом. Когда в 9:30 Века Дракона разразился Пятый Мор, Киркволл наводнили беженцы из Ферелдена. Среди них была и семья Хоук, один из членов которой позднее был титулован как Защитник города. Спустя год дредноут кунари терпит крушение возле Киркволла, Аришок и сотни солдат высаживаются на берег и входят в город. Они отказываются уходить, пока им не вернут Том Кослуна. Городские власти выделяют им небольшую территорию в порту. В 9:34 году Века Дракона кунари под командованием Аришока, спровоцированные убийством их парламентерского отряда, нападают на Киркволл. Горожане, уже привыкшие к ним, оказываются неготовы к нападению изнутри. Аришок обезглавливает виконта Думара на глазах у собрания дворян и захватывает контроль над городом. Однако власть кунари над городом оказывается краткосрочной - в тот же день Хоук успешно освобождает Киркволл, за что получает титул Защитника от рыцаря-командора Мередит Станнард. После нападения кунари Киркволл остаётся без лидера, и пустующее место занимает рыцарь-командор. Она усиливает контроль над Кругом Магов Киркволла, что порождает множество недовольных. Горожанам не нравится, что власть в городе больше не является светской, и они требуют избрать нового наместника. В 9:37 году Века Дракона Киркволл пережил новое потрясение. Андерс, маг-отступник и спутник Защитника Киркволла, взорвал Церковь, когда в ней находилась Владычица Церкви Эльтина. Это событие, а также последовавшее за ним Право Уничтожения для Круга Магов Киркволла, положило начало цепи событий, приведших к началу Войны Магов и Храмовников, которая захлестнула весь Тедас. В 9:41 году Века Дракона Киркволл всё ещё находится в плачевном положений — после опустошительного сражения в 9:37 Дракона город сильно пострадал, и только благодаря городской стражи и тех храмовников, кто не пошли на войну, ситуацию в городе удалась урегулировать. Казематы пострадали сильнее всех — остров заразился красным лириумом, и к этому времени полностью покрылся им. Попытки его удаления оказались тщетны, и его закрыли на карантин. Также, в этом году судьба города связалась с Старкхэвеном: Разгневанный поступком Защитника, новый Принц Старкхэвена собрал армию и осадил Киркволл. Городская Стража под командованием капитана Авелин Валлен оказывает сильное сопротивление, заставляя Старкхэвен затянуть осаду. Вернув себе трон Старкхэвена, Принц Себастьян посылает гуманитарную помощь в Киркволл и предлагает союз Инквизиции. После Прорыва Завесы виконтом Киркволл становится Варрик Тетрас . Кодекс Карта города День = # Maps polygon links onto image. # Reference: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:ImageMap # - Use rectangle for new additions, if at all possible. # - A default image would be confusing. Image:Карта Киркволла (день).jpg | thumb | 700px | left | # Rectangle # rect x0 y0 x1 y1 link desc; where x0,y0 is upper left and x1,y1 is bottom right. rect 142 670 171 705 Лачуга Мерриль rect 229 745 258 779 Дом Гамлена rect 264 627 294 661 Переулок rect 283 406 333 464 Казематы rect 387 726 437 784 Нижний город rect 469 617 498 651 "Висельник" rect 482 484 532 539 Порт rect 714 727 744 761 Черный магазин rect 749 550 778 584 Лечебница Андерса rect 759 229 789 263 Крепость наместника rect 779 367 829 425 Верхний город rect 819 632 869 690 Клоака rect 843 267 873 301 Церковь rect 871 359 900 393 Имение Хоуков rect 929 330 959 364 Имение Фенриса |-| Ночь = Image:Карта Киркволла (ночь).jpg | thumb | 700px | left | rect 142 670 171 705 Лачуга Мерриль rect 229 745 258 779 Дом Гамлена rect 387 726 437 784 Нижний город rect 469 617 498 651 "Висельник" rect 482 484 532 539 Порт rect 569 715 597 749 Тупик rect 714 727 744 761 Черный магазин rect 749 550 778 584 Лечебница Андерса rect 779 367 829 425 Верхний город rect 819 632 869 690 Клоака rect 871 359 900 393 Имение Хоуков rect 929 330 959 364 Имение Фенриса Районы Разделение Киркволла на районы исторически связано с таким явлением как рабство, а также с географическим расположением месторождений агата и необходимостью размещения крепостных стен и прочей инфраструктуры непосредственно на склоне горы. ::Когда-то в этом районе жили богатые рабовладельцы, а теперь — в порядке преемственности — здесь находятся дома высших сановников и знати полиса. Городской храм и религиозный центр размещался в этом месте до того момента, пока в 9:37 году Века Дракона церковь не была разрушена магом-отступником Андерсом. ::В давние времена огромное количество рабов было вынуждено ютиться поближе к воде, впрочем, и поныне этот район Киркволла служит домом для бедняков и простолюдинов. Многие из кварталов Нижнего города являются трущобами, находящимися в плачевном состоянии. Здесь расположены эльфинаж города-государства и литейные цеха. ::Древняя сеть штолен, где трудилось не одно поколение шахтёров-невольников. Тёмный город, превращённый по истощении месторождения в лабиринт городской канализации, обычно становится убежищем для тех, кто в нём нуждается. А для неосторожных путников — ещё и последним пристанищем, ведь это место является также логовом для преступников всех мастей, откуда сброд и наёмники совершают свои набеги в поисках добычи. ::Является стратегически важным для жизнедеятельности города районом, поскольку расположение Киркволла в самой узкой части Недремлющего моря уже очень давно превратило его в центр морской торговли и стало для правителей города политическим инструментом. ::Обособленный от остального города район с бывшей тюрьмой, являвшийся когда-то сердцем рабовладельческой столицы. Символ мучений и угнетения рабов через века стал домом для другой социальной группы — магов — а также оплотом для киркволлских храмовников. Особые места и достопримечательности Ставшие также жилищем для Хоука и некоторых из его постоянных спутников: Квестовые локации Во Втором акте при выполнении некоторых из игровых квестов появится временный доступ к следующим локациям: ( ) ( ) Локации дополнений Галерея Казематы111.jpg|Казематы oVIualGez9U.jpg|Концепт-арт киркволлского порта Концепт-арт_клоаки.jpg|Темный город Порт_Киркволла.png|Порт Концепт-арт_Киркволла_1.jpg|Город в скалах Mww3F1SC1Hs.jpg|Тюрьма для рабов в Киркволле SMmejW7L_BY.jpg|Ранний концепт-арт 250px-Kirkwall_concept_art_2.jpg|Концепт-арт 360px-Kirkwall_concept_art_3.jpg|Концепт-арт 270px-Lowtown-01-alley-p.jpg|Нижний город Gallows_01.jpg|Казематы Hightown-01.jpg|Верхний город Нижний_Город_Киркволла.png|Нижний город Киркволл DAL.jpg|Dragon Age Legends Улицы Киркволла.jpg|Улицы города Интересные факты *В 5:20 Священного века наг обыкновенный был объявлен в Киркволле опасным вредителем — народ боялся, что зверьки переносят скверну. Истребление нагов вошло в историю как "Битва визга и писка". Упоминать о ней в приличном обществе ныне считается неприличным. *Некоторые из дворянских семей Киркволла, такие как Де Копьи и Де Каррак, имеют орлейское происхождение. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что город долгое время принадлежал Орлею, и теперь, по прошествии более ста лет независимости, Киркволл все еще имеет крепкие связи с Орлеем. en:kirkwall Категория:Локации Категория:Страны Категория:Локации Dragon Age II Категория:Вольная Марка Категория:Мир Категория:История Категория:Локации Вольной Марки Категория:Локации Dragon Age Legends